


They Write of Things They Don't Know, Hoping To Stumble On the Truth

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, The Prophet - Freeform, asf, gay boys, i swear to god just stick this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: They question, as if I will answer. You don't ask, and I am full of words waiting for you.





	They Write of Things They Don't Know, Hoping To Stumble On the Truth

HAS THE GOLDEN MAN AND HERO TO US ALL FOUND THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE??

We’ve yet to see a ring on either of their hands, but the couple has been together for almost 10 months now. It appears as if they are as fresh faced in love as they have been from the first. With outings every weekend, to places both in Sweden and the British Isles, it is a wonder that they haven’t decided to permanently take each other off the market. 

Photos of the Hero and his beau in Bath on page 3!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got a muse/working computer/patience/time. Here is another, on the house. Kudos and comments. And i promise promise promise - eventual HPSS. Think of this as a long term commitment based on real life experience, that ends up in a good place. xxoo Jacks


End file.
